The War For Lylat
by SmashX5000
Summary: Andross has declared war to Corneria, and destroyed Corneria City. As a last attempt, General Pepper has called StarFox in. Star Wolf has given chase due to Andross. While following the Star Fox 64 events somewhat, things aren't as you remember...
1. Chapter One: The Remnants of Corneria

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fair warning, Chapter One is by far the shortest chapter in this book. Chapter Two is MUCH longer, and most chapters will be that long. With that in mind, enjoy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**StarFox**:**_The War for Lylat _**

_Chapter One: The Remnants of Corneria _

General Pepper stood by the window of his office in Corneria, devastated by the vast destruction that had swept over the town. Buildings were crumbling, animals were dying, and only a few of Corneria's ace pilots had managed to escape the devastation that loomed over all. Pepper knew that only StarFox could save what remained of this wasteland. Suddenly, a monitor behind the general turned on, and the old face of Andross stared at him.

"A-Andross! What have you done!? You can't declare war!" General Pepper yelled at the monitor.

"Oh, but I can, my dear friend. With Corneria City defenseless, I can easily take over the planet." A grin grew on Andross' face as he spoke, but evil consumed his eyes. "I've won, Pepper. Can't you just accept defeat? It's been five years since I killed your best pilot, James McCloud. Without him, there's nothing you can do."

"I can contact StarFox! They'll surely stop you!" Pepper yelled with a slight bit of hope.

"_StarFox_!? You must be insane, Pepper, since I just got through reminding you of James' death."

"You must be living under a rock, Andross, to not know this. Fox McCloud took over StarFox after is father's death." And with that, the monitor shut off, leaving Pepper in his lonesome to watch the demise of Corneria City. It was time. Pepper turned on the monitor, and dialed a number on the touch pad. Fox's face appeared on screen. "StarFox, we need your help! Andross has declared war!"

A look of shock overcame Fox's face, but a response came out of his mouth. "We're on our way. Can you get the Cornerian Army to back us up?"

"I can't. Andross took out the entire army. Only a few of our ace pilots have escaped, but we've lost touch with them." General Pepper looked away from the monitor for a moment, then turned back to it. "Just hurry, Fox..."


	2. Chapter Two: Enter Corneria City

**StarFox: The War for Lylat **

**Chapter Two: _Enter Corneria City_**

The clouds were as thick as an old cellphone, and out from that mass of white came a large, sleek ship. The lasers were charged with plasma, and the metal gleamed in the sunlight. The word "STARFOX" soon showed out. Yet, there was no one alive to see it. Inside of this amazing ship was Team StarFox, discussing the situation at hand. Fox grabbed a headset from a cabinet above him.

"Alright, what did General Pepper tell you about Corneria's status, Fox?" Peppy, the oldest remaining member of the team, and a close friend of James McCloud, asked.

"He didn't say much. He disconnected the call quickly." Fox sighed.

"That's not like him." Slippy announced in his squeaky, almost girlish voice. Falco glared at him menacingly, annoyed that he had even opened his mouth.

"R.O.B.64, follow us in the Great Fox, but avoid getting into the range of fire. We can't risk losing the ship." Fox commanded the robot. R.O.B.64 nodded quickly and walked to the controls. The robot tapped a series of buttons on the motherboard, and told the crew that the bridge was going out. "Alright, let's do this." Fox said calmly, and the door behind them opened. The bridge could be seen from here, extending out across the gap. This was the safest way to avoid anyone from reaching the ship controls. The gang ran across the steel bridge and into the Arwing storage room. The windows covering the Arwing cockpits were open.

Falco leaped into his Arwing at great speed. Fox back-flipped into his Arwing. Slippy attempted the stunt that Fox had performed, but he landed head-first into the seat, letting out a yelp of pain, and Peppy simply climbed in, since his old age wouldn't allow him to do any stunts. The windows closed over them, and Fox checked the Air Supply. "Alright guys, all the Air Tanks are full."

A voice came over the intercom on the Great Fox. "STARFOX, YOU ARE CLEAR FOR TAKE-OFF!" This voice had clearly came from R.O.B.64. They started the engines, and the exit opened. The ships shot out of the exit, and entered Cornerian Arispace. They were flying above a vast ocean, with the reflections of the sleek Arwing shining as they flew.

"Everyone, check your G-Diffuser systems." Fox called out the the headset.

"Falco here. Everything is running smoothly. How about you, Peppy?" Falco asked.

"It's working."

"This is Slippy. The Arwing is working perfectly. Fox saw that Falco was laughing in his Arwing, but decided that it would be better to not ask questions. And with that, the Arwings shot forward. A few small enemy ships attempted to attack, but were quickly annihilated. More ships came, and Slippy decided to be a hero and shoot them. Unfortunately, he misfired and the enemies took the chance to attack, chasing Slippy across the waterfront. "Fox, help!"

"Slippy, you _already_ have bogey on your tail!?" Falco sighed at the pitiful excuse of a pilot. Fox charged up his laser and fired, letting the enemy ships fall into the ocean. Mountains were coming into view, with snow peaking the top. Slippy thanked Fox, and the team shot the enemies in the area. Finally, Corneria City came into view.

"This is _horrible_!" Falco gasped, staring at desolate wasteland that was the town. The buildings were mostly on fire,. The glass on the windows was shattered, and blood was splattered on most of the walls. No animals were in sight, but machines were busy taking out the highways and small towers. A few almost fell on Fox, and some robots started shooting. Thanks to clever thinking, Fox used the falling towers to doge the shots. As they neared the end of the town, Falco shot forward. "I'll take out the bogey ahead!" Falco yelled, chasing the ships. Then, suddenly, Falco came close to the ground and the enemies took chase. "Drat, something's wrong with the G-Diffuser!"

"Use a boost to chase!" Peppy shouted, and Fox did so, shooting towards the enemies. Shots from the Plasma cannons went through the enemies, and Falco continued to fly. "I guess I should be thankful." Falco laughed, and the team entered another valley of mountains. The guard towers that once patrolled the area were now being used as projectiles by the robots. Fox and Falco quickly took down the robots, and the fallen tower ahead started shooting at them. "DO A BARREL ROLL!!" Peppy called out, but, instead of following Peppy's instructions, Fox flew around the tower and over to the lake.

Odd robots were skating across the water, but the team wasn't interested in the least. What they_were_ interested in were the arched rocks that came out of the water. Seeing the opportunity to show off his amazing skils as a pilot, Fox flew under the rocks, jetting from side to side. He flew over a small island, and went back under the rocks again. "Pretty smooth flying, Fox." Falco announced, then started flying towards a waterfall. Fox looked up, and saw a spaceship gunning at the forest nearby. "Falco, were are you going?"

"There's an enemy ahead, I'm sure of it!" Falco called out.

"Alright. Peppy, Slippy, we're heading through the waterfall. You guys chase that ship up there." Fox called out, then shot through the waterfall. Inside were many ships, most of them were better built than the previous enemies. The two of them shot down the enemies and flew out over the lake again. A ship came from above and took aim at Falco. A small beep came from Fox's headset, and he knew instantly that R.O.B.64 was trying to contact him. "What is it, Rob!?" Fox asked.

"The Great Fox is under attack. The guns are damaged, and enemies are boarding." R.O.B.64 announced, and a look of shock overcame Fox's face. "Guys, the Great Fox is under attack. Peppy, can you take care of it? The rest of us will come once these enemies are dead." Fox called out, and Peppy agreed. The ship infront of Fox unveiled cannons holding missles...

Peppy was high above Corneria, just out of it's Gravitational pull. Three red and black ships were floating by the Great Fox, and they seemed to be on fire. It was unlikely that these were the invaders of the Great Fox, but the unlikely is usually what happens. The were unly several ships flying around, and Peppy destroyed them with ease. He then boarded the Great Fox and loaded his Blaster, aptly named the ""Zapper." He walked slowly to the bridge. Someone other than Rob was on the other side, a pink-skinned pig. Other animals were over there, but were unable to be recognized. "Hello, Peppy..."


	3. Chapter Three: StarWolf's Diversion

**StarFox: The War for Lylat **

_**Chapter Three: StarWolf's Great Diversion **_

"Pigma... how did you get on the Great Fox!? The Arwing Shaft was shut!" Peppy asked angrily at his former partner. Back in the days of the original team StarFox, Peppy, Pigma, and James were sent to stop Andross on Planet Venom. However, Pigma had turned on his partners and left them in Andross' clutches. Nothing was heard of from James McCloud again, and Peppy and barely managed to escape back to Corneria.

"Thanks should go to me, Peppy." A dark voice proclaimed from behind. Peppy turned to see Wold O' Donnell, glaring menacingly with his one good eye. The other eye had an eye-patch over it, but behind that was more. Wolf had a hidden visor plugged into his brain to allow him to see. The eye patch was just for show.

"Why are you here!?" Peppy demanded.

"Andross has ordered us to take you down." Leon explained, walking up to Peppy, who was now being trapped by electric chains.

"We can't have StarFox in the way while Andross takes over the Lylat System." Wolf growled at Peppy, then turned to Andrew, who was in R.O.B. 64's usual spot. "Andrew, take this baby back to Venom. Andross has some unfinished business with our hostage."

"Got it, sir."

"What about the rest of StarFox!?" Peppy asked.

"Andross' army can handle them..."

Slippy swerved around the large robot monkey in his Arwing. The robot was being controlled by one of the leaders in Andross' army. This was the first time since joining StarFox that Slippy had to fight alone, and it was blatantly obvious that he relied on his partners to fight off enemy forces. But this time, he was on his own.

The left wing was busted, and electricity was shooting out of the rips. The enemy was dead, but the robot was still operating! Slippy charged a final shot and watched the robot collapsed. "Great! Now to find Fox and Falco..."

Using a barrel roll, Fox deflected all of the missiles shot at him by the enemy boss. Then, thinking quickly, Fox shot a Smart Bomb into the bosses cannons. Surprisingly, the force of the explosion wasn't enough to disable the cannon. "Gah, this isn't working Falco! Do something!"

"Just keep it up, Fox! It's shield is running weak now!" Falco called out, firing at the next cannon. The missiles (still lodged deep into the cannon) blew up on contact, and left a wide open area for Fox's next Smart Bomb. Not only was the force strong enough to destroy that cannon, it blew up the other one as well. "Yes!"

"Who ARE you guys!?" The enemy cried out as his ship started to explode.

"We're StarFox!"

"You guys will never defeat Andro-o-o-o-o-ss-ss!!" His last words did echo, but were barely heard under explosion. Fox and Falco flew off towards space, searching for the (to their knowledge) misplaced Great Fox. Slippy joined them, him left wing still missing, unrepaired.

"Mission Complete! How are you guys doing?" Fox asked.

"This is Slippy. I need to repair my Arwing as soon as possible. The left wing is fried."

"This is Falco. Everything's running smoothly. How about you, Fox?"

"Once I find the Great Fox, I'll be fine. Now, where'd that dang robot put the ship!?" Fox asked. Then, he received a transmission from General Pepper. "Fox, for some odd reason, we've seen your ship at Fortuna, but you're still at Corneria. Who has your ship!?"


	4. Chapter Four: Devising a New Plan

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? I never finished this story, but I always wanted to. As such, I have decided that, around 2 years later, I shall continue this story. I'm not sure if the plot is going to go the same way I intended, or if the writing will be the same, but things will pick up exactly where they left off. I am deeply sorry for taking so long to decide to this, but better late than never, right? …right? Anyways… let's begin again, with Chapter 4.**_

_**This chapter is kind of short. Sorry.**_

**Star Fox: The War for Lylat**

_**Chapter Four: Devising a New Plan**_

Fox didn't know what to say, and who could blame him? His ship was stolen while he was trying to stop an attack on an already-devastated city. The whole attack… was a diversion.

"You… saw my ship… at Fortuna?" Fox asked, even though General Pepper had already answered that.

"Yes. I tried to contact Peppy and R.O.B. 64, but neither one responded." Pepper confirmed solemnly.

"You don't think…" started Fox. A thought had occurred to him. Could Peppy have been killed when the ship was stolen, and R.O.B. deactivated and destroyed?

"I doubt that anything happened to R.O.B., Fox. He's still transmitting a signal. He's just not able to respond to us. As for Peppy, I have no idea. But one thing is certain… if the Great Fox is in the wrong hands, it could bring great devastation…" Pepper was clearly referring to Andross's forces.

"There's only one way to find out!" Falco blurted out. Fox was unaware he was even listening to the conversation. "We'll have to fly to Fortuna in our Arwings!"

Fox was quick to try and shoot down the idea. "Falco, the Arwings are somewhat damaged and the tanks aren't full. There's no way we could fly around the Meteo Asteroid Field to Fortuna, and then find the ship and—"

"Who said anything about flying _around_ Meteo? We can go through it!"

"But I just said the Arwings are damaged!"

"And where's the only place we can repair them?"

Fox hesitated. He knew where Falco was going with this.

"That's right, Fox, _The Great Fox_. We have no option but to go through the asteroids and get to the ship!" Falco asserted.

"Well you better get a move on!" General Pepper commanded them. "You're wasting fuel waiting!"

With that statement, the transmission ended. Fox and Falco did as Pepper had commanded them. They flew away from the planet, towards the Meteo Asteroid Field.

Meanwhile, on the Great Fox, the situation wasn't good, to put it simply. Peppy was tied to a chair, far from the controls of the ship. Wolf walked up to Peppy, and laughed. Laughed like a maniac.

"What's so funny, _Wolf_?" Peppy asked.

"It's just that we've got things exactly how we want them! We have control of the Great Fox, you're powerless, and Slippy was pretty much abandoned at Corneria!" Wolf explained, basking in his glorious victory.

"What about Fox and Falco?" Peppy interrupted

"Oh, did I forget them? Those two are flying through Meteo to get here, but when they arrive, we'll strike them down with the newest models of the Wolfens!"

"Oh, so you finally replaced those pieces of scrap metal." Peppy laughed.

"Very funny, old man, but in the end, I'll have the last laugh… _and a paycheck, too…_" Wolf explained, and then left the room, muttering something about Venom….


	5. Chapter Five: Into the Asteroid Field

**Star Fox: The War for Lylat**

_**Chapter Five: Into the Asteroid Field**_

Fox and Falco's Arwings shot out of Corneria's atmosphere and into outer space. There was no turning back now. Their Arwings would hopefully have enough fuel to reach Fortuna, but if a route they took were to be blocked with too many large asteroids, they wouldn't have enough fuel to get back to Corneria or find a way around. They'd be trapped in the Meteo Asteroid Field, never to be seen again.

A transmission was ringing into Fox's headpiece. It was General Pepper… _again._ He couldn't help but wonder why the General ended the transmission if he intended to say more.

"You're going through with this, I see. Impressive, Star Fox! Now watch out for enemies in the asteroid field. Those asteroids will be blinding at least part of your vision, so be careful." The general warned.

"I won't let you down, sir."

"Good luck…" Pepper send, ending the transmission.

The two of them continued flying for several minutes before they had reached anything. "We're heading into the asteroids." Fox said calmly, and they started into the asteroid field. They were nothing more than large, brown rocks, contrasting the sleek silver and blue design of the Arwings. A few asteroids were in Fox's way, so he shot them to bits. Falco, rather than staying close, sped up and flew quite a bit higher than Fox. It was then that they started seeing enemies… odd robots in ring formations. The first two didn't even try attacking. They may not have even been enemies, so Fox left them alone.

The rocks in this next portion were different. Rather than brown, they were more grayscale than before. With these new asteroids came the first real batch of enemies for Fox to deal with. Falco saw the ships and couldn't help but laugh.

"_Oh my god_, those ships look like little _butterflies_!" Falco said, cracking up while shooting them down. Fox cracked a smile, but wasn't gonna let Falco's reaction cause him to lose focus. The continued on for a moment before they reached an area with extremely large asteroids below them. Two worm-like creatures, reminiscent of _Twinmold_ (a creature he had learned out once when he was in a Super Smash Bros. fight), flew by. They then entered a hole in a giant asteroid and Star Fox was ready to deal with the creatures. Fox and Falco targeted separate ones, and made quick work of both of them. "I was expecting a little bit of a challenge, here." Falco snorted. "Instead all I've gotten is butterflies and worms!"

A bit of a challenge would come their way, however. The asteroids were no longer small. Now there were some about half as big as the Great Fox flying around, smashing into each other. Fox flew around a few, and then noticed some closing in around him. The words of Peppy (though, Fox knew the saying really came from his father James) ran through his mind. '_Never give up! Trust your instincts!_'

Fox's instincts were telling him to dash forward and try and get through the opening, and that's what he did, narrowly avoiding even putting a scratch into his ship. Next he had to do the opposite of what he had just done. He hit his brakes for a second, so two more boulders could crash into and bounce off of each other in front of him. If he hadn't stopped, he would have been crushed. He continued dodging asteroids for another minute, until he was out of the thick, and into a wave of enemies. He shot down some and continued flying until he felt something hit his ship.

"_Watch out Fox_!" Falco yelled, starting to shoot. Behind Fox were three small enemy ships. The ships went around the Arwing to try shooting the front, but Fox and Falco easily shot them down. Fox breathed a sigh of relief, and they continued on. The asteroids became more and more sparse, and things quieted down. A small wave of ships tried attacking, but their attack was quickly dealt with. For the next minute or so they dealt with this situation. No asteroids, and weak enemies. Too easy. Little did they know what they were about to face…


	6. Chapter Six: A Strategic Distraction

**Star Fox: The War for Lylat**

_**Chapter Six: A Strategic Distraction**_

_Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. I've been busy with other things recently. Also sorry that it is kind of short. I didn't want to get too into what happens next now, as it would make more sense to do it all in one chapter._

_Anyways... enjoy._

Fox and Falco continued along their route to Fortuna, without a single interruption. The enemies that had faced early were no longer around to challenge them. In the distance, they could see what they were searching for; The Great Fox. It was still quite a ways away, however, and the two of them were unsure how much fuel they had left. Without any interruptions, it would be an easy ride with just enough fuel. Unfortunately, missions don't work out like that. The silence of space was interrupted by a transmission Fox received.

"I cannot allow you to go any further" The voice was unfamiliar to Fox, and sounded rather unthreatening. He automatically assumed it was merely a low-level grunt trying to act tough. If that was the case, then it wasn't working.

But it wasn't a grunt.

A massive ship appeared above them, speeding past them before slowing down to the speed Fox and Falco were traveling at. The ship was big, but dull; Painted in various shades of brown, with a small blue light coming from the exhaust. From this, Fox could tell one thing for sure: Despite it's size, this ship lacked brute force and wasn't very fast. Most likely it was meant for intimidation. Yet, one thing about the ship confused Fox. It was a spinning shape, like a circle with a piece cut out of it. The piece started glowing green, and Fox received another transmission. "Let's see what you've got!"

A green plasma blast shot at Fox. He quickly dodged it, and watched as the shot passed by very slowly. He turned back to the ship, and saw a slightly exposed yellow jewel. An energy source, and more importantly, a weak point.

"Falco, aim all fire at the yellow jewel!" Fox command, signaling towards the jewel while firing.

There was no response.

"Falco, do you copy?"

"Hang on Fox, look in the distance. The Great Fox isn't staying put." Falco responded, prompting Fox to look. Upon further inspection, he could see that Falco was right. The Great Fox was moving. The ship they were fighting was a decoy!

"Dang it!" Muttered Fox. He had to think fast, or they may lose their mother ship. "…Falco, go to the Great Fox on your own, and take it back! I'll deal with this pest."

"You sure you got enough fuel for that!"

"I think so, but more importantly, we can't let the Great Fox escape! When you get control of the ship back, I'll be waiting on Fortuna. Now go!"

"Whatever you say, Fox" Falco said, dodging a blast from the enemy ship and flying past it.


	7. Chapter Seven: Infiltrate Stolen Vessel

**Star Fox: The War for Lylat**

_**Chapter Seven: Infiltrating a Stolen Vessel**_

The Great Fox was not a fast ship. In fact, the Arwings were ten times faster than it. It hadn't been modified since James McCloud's death, and as such it was not up to standards. This made the trip Falco had to take from Meteo to the Great Fox a quick and easy one. Within minutes, Falco's Arwing reached the mothership and began searching for an entrance, being careful to stay far from the cockpit. If he was seen, the ship could easily take him out.

Not too long after reaching the ship did Falco find his target: The launch zone. Whoever had stolen The Great Fox had failed to close the dock. Falco tried to make a dash for it, but was caught off-guard when the ship made a turn, and his Arwing was almost struck by the ship's wing. Thinking swiftly, he started to barrel-roll, and while his ship was flipped, he did a summersault, dodging the wing and leaving the dock wide open. Falco quickly flew in, shut the entrance, and left his ship in the Docking Bay.

The hallways of the ship were eerie, lacking any sound other than the sound of metal boots colliding with steel panels. Falco wasn't concerned about the sound, though. If there were more than a few intruders, he surely would have been confronted already.

"Well Peppy, do you wish you had betrayed me back in the day?" Pigma asked, chuckling. " 'Cause if ya had, maybe you wouldn't be so tied up at the moment!" he started laughing, greatly amused with his… not so funny pun.

Meanwhile, Wolf noticed that Pigma was failing to watch the security cameras. He walked up to the monitors and examined it carefully. He noticed a blur on on screen, then another. Someone had infiltrated the ship.

"…Pigma, what is this?"

"What is what?" Pigma responded, not paying much attention to his leader.

"Maybe if you were watching your damn post, you'd know what's what. Now get over here and look at this!" Wolf growled in annoyance. Pigma ran over to him as fast as his fat body would allow.

"…Well, uh, that looks like, *snort*, a… bird running?" Pigma asked, still unsure what to think of the situation. Then, it all hit him. Someone broke on board, and he hadn't been paying attention. A look of shock overcame his face.

Wolf grinned. "I see the roles of you and that creature have finally gotten through your thick skull, pig. Now go face the intruder."

"Uh…. Do I gotta?"

"No, you don't 'gotta'." Wolf said happily, much to the surprise of Pigma.

"Whew, that's a relief," sighed Pigma.

"Though, you know, these blasters can be used to make some fine bacon, if you catch my drift." Wolf said, grinning. Pigma pondered this for a moment, then realized that was a threat.

"Err… um… yes sir!" He ran out of the cockpit, leaving Wolf, Leon, and Peppy.

Falco had reached the bridge. The bridge was high above the central engine. Falling from there would involve being ground up into shreds and the remains would contaminate the fuel, effectively stopping the ship from moving. A painful death that would bring misfortune to anyone in the ship. It would be a bad place for a violent fight, as it would be rather easy to fall. Falco knew this, and wanted to get through quickly, but near the end, he was confronted by his first foe during that part of the mission: Pigma Dengar.

"Just hold on a second there, buddy! How did you get aboard our ship!" Pigma asked, pulling out a high-tech blaster. Much higher quality than the ones Star Fox owned.

"You left the hatch to the docking bay open, and what do you mean YOUR ship! This ship is owned by the Star Fox team!" Falco retorted, pulling out his blaster, as well as his reflector.

"Not anymore it's not! *snort* This ship is now the property of Star Wolf! And why would you care? What are you, Star Fox?"

"Oh please, if I were Star Fox, you'd already be dead."

"If you were Star Fox, **you'd** already be dead!"

"Well neither of us is dead, so I'm obviously not from Star Fox." Falco stated. Pigma began thinking about this, and Falco used the opportunity to throw his reflector towards Pigma. Pigma immediately shot, believing he was being shot and. And he was being shot at, by himself. The shot bounced off the Reflector and hit Pigma. His blaster flew into the air, and Falco leaped and caught it. As he was coming back down, he kicked Pigma in the throat (or, rather, the layer of fat around the throat), and landed past him, continuing to run. Pigma reached for the holster for his blaster, but the blaster was in Falco's possession.

He knew he was more than likely out of a job now.


	8. Chapter Eight: Conflict On Board

**Star Fox: The War for Lylat**

_**Chapter Eight: Conflict Aboard the Great Fox**_

Now past the bridge, Falco had only a short sprint until he reached the control room. Once there, he could retake control of the Great Fox. He knew that, even if someone was awaiting his arrival inside, he could easily take them out. He soon arrived at the door, and charged into the room. Wolf and Leon were at the entrance, both pointing their blasters at Falco.

"Falco, what a pleasant surprise," Leon muttered sarcastically, "Almost as pleasant as it will be when we get rid of you."

"Oh, spare me the pleasantries, lizard." Falco said in a tone very similar to Leon's

"Leon… what have I told you about letting me handle the talking?" Wolf asked, turning his attention to Leon. What an annoyance it was to Wolf that his team wasn't very skillful, even at things such badmouthing his foes. "Just leave the talking to me… as well as the shooting."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Leon snarled at Wolf, completely turning away from Falco. That was his chance! Falco pulled out Pigma's blaster and shot at Leon. He heard the sound and tried to respond, but his reflexes weren't quick enough, causing him to shoot Wolf inadvertently. Wolf, caught off-guard by being fired at (much less by his own henchman), dropped his blaster. He had two choices now: Either he could reach for his blaster and confront Falco, or he could try and attack him head on… Unfortunately, he realized, neither plan was feasible. With Falco wielding a blaster, he would just get shot down. As such, he merely stepped back, admitting defeat.

On the other hand, Leon wasn't ready to give up, and he still had his blaster. He tried aiming at Falco's face, but in the process received a swift kick to his own. The blaster was useless to Leon in such close combat… but the same applied to Falco. Leon tried to throw several punches, but all were blocked or dodged with relative ease, and Falco countered with several strikes to the gut, most of which landed. He then delivered a harsh uppercut to Leon's jaw before footsweeping him and stomping on his throat.

"Guess it's true what they say," Falco laughed, "the early bird DOES catch the worm! And a measly little worm you are…" Falco started pressing down harder with his foot.

"Grr… are you… implying.. I-I'm… a wo-worm..mm?" Leon growled, trying to avoid coughing between words. "I'm… most certainly… a lizard." He tried to get out of the stomp, but Falco just shot him in the hand and stomped harsher.

"Leon, I'll give you two choices. Either leave our ship now or I'll take your life." Falco growled.

"_Get… __**off m-**__me or… I…I'll kill…ll__**… two**__ b-bi…rds…__**wi**__th o…n__**e st…o**__ne…Gah…"_ Leon started muttering. He reached for Wolf's blaster, and Falco shot at the blaster. It slid over to Peppy. "_You…__**bas**__t_-"

"Leon, that's enough!" Wolf shouted, annoyed. "We're not going to get anywhere with how things are going now. Retreat is our best option…" Wolf shook his head. "Let him go, Falco."

"And why would I do that? You might just attack after I let him go!" Falco said, annoyed.

"You know me, bird. I at least have honor. Now let him go and we'll leave peacefully." Falco looked around for a moment, contemplating about what he should do. Finally, he removed his foot from Leon's throat. Leon tried to strike at him, but Wolf grabbed Leon and punched him in the face. "Leon, give it up!" He pushed Leon to the exit of the Control Room and onto the bridge, where he could see Pigma fumbling around. Falco watched as Wolf dragged his crew to their Wolfens, and watched the ships fly off into the distance. He then went and helped out R.O.B. and Peppy. All that was left was to wait for Fox to arrive…

_**AUTHORS NOTE**__: Sorry I haven't been updating very often. I'm rather busy a lot of the time._


	9. Chapter Nine: A New Objective

**Star Fox: The War for Lylat**

_**Chapter Nine: A New Objective**_

Fox was on path towards the Great Fox, looking at his fuel gauge along the way. He was low on fuel, as expected, but he surely could get on board the Great Fox in time to refuel. After Falco has left to retake their mothership, Fox easily took out the ship that had been attacking him. It's pilot had been distracted, thinking Falco was going to pull some sort of sneak attack maneuver on him. Fox had used this to his advantage, firing a Smart Bomb into the ship. Shortly thereafter, Fox had seen a few ships leaving the Great Fox. The Wolfens. And it was clear to him who had stolen their mothership. Star Wolf would have to pay for this, but now wasn't the time to give chase. Now was the time to refuel and return to the mission.

Within a minute of boarding the ship, Fox made it to the control room. Waiting inside of there was Falco and Peppy. Fox looked around. Damage to the control room was minimal, with only marks on the ground where it had been shot. Of course, most of the damage was on the outside.

"Fox, you made it!" Peppy announced moments after Fox had entered the room. "Did you notice any damage outside?"

"Quite a bit, Peppy. They must not have been good at handling a ship of this size. There are loads of spots where asteroids were clearly rammed into, and the dock is slightly damaged." Fox shook his head, annoyed.

"So, what does that mean for the mission?" Peppy asked.

"Whaddya think it means, old-timer? Our ship's sunk. We failed. Game over." Falco scoffed, but was surprised to see Fox shake his head again.

"Not really, Falco. The damage is bad, yes, but we can still use the ship for a while. Most likely long enough to reach Venom and stop Andross. But we'll need to make some serious repairs afterward. But even if the ship had been wrecked worse, we couldn't give up! Corneria and the entire Lylat System needs our help! A wrecked ship won't stop us from saving everyone!" Fox sighed, then turned to the monitor. Something on it piqued his interest.

"Peppy, how long has this been on the monitor?" Fox asked, looking at a file named "_Fortuna Needs Your Help, Star _".

"I don't know. It wasn't there before Star Wolf captured the ship, though." Peppy said, walking over to see what it was.

"Well, it's a video file that seems to be requesting our assistance. And it's marked as Urgent." Fox said, loading the file.

"Urgent, eh? Sounds like an excuse to shoot stuff. Lemme see it!" Falco said, running over to the monitor.

The file finished loading and a recording of General Pepper appeared on screen. He seemed worried.

"Star Fox, the Cornerian Defense Post situated on Planet Fortuna has been captured by Andross' forces. We need your help once again, we need you to help recover our base from the enemy army!" Pepper explained, shutting down communications immediately afterwards.

"Roger, General…" Fox muttered under his breath, before turning to Peppy and Falco. "We need to refuel our ships and go to the planet. The Defense Post needs our help! Now, come on, quickly, let's move!" Fox explained, running for the docking bay. As he was running there, he realized something… they had left Slippy on Corneria when they split up. "Guess we'll have to return to Corneria after this mission…"


	10. Chapter Ten: Enter Star Wolf

**Star Fox: The War for Lylat**

_**Chapter Ten: Enter Star Wolf**_

The crew of Star Fox quickly got to their Arwings, got the ships refueled, and set off towards the planet as fast as the Arwings could go. They still lacked knowledge of how long ago the message from General Pepper had arrived, and knew they most likely had no time to spare. Within a matter of minutes, the team arrived at the Defense Post. From the Defense Post came many enemy ships, all with one goal: To prevent Star Fox and any remnants of the Cornerian Armada from reclaiming the base. Of course, Fox, Peppy, and Falco were used to these kinds of situations.

Fox surveyed the surroundings, looking for a specific area to handle, one where they could take out many foes and hopefully install fear into other enemies. Unfortunately, the enemies were spread out all around the base, so that plan wouldn't work. _'Time for Plan B…'_ Fox thought, before giving a command to the team. "Alright, split up and take it to 'em!" Fox commanded. Falco seemed very pleased with this order, but he was planning on doing that anyways. Fox giving him the order just gave him an excuse to do so.

The team split up, shooting various enemies along the way. There was no real threat to the team. The enemies barely shot at all, and often missed when they did shoot.

"Bah, it's no fun when they don't put up a fight!" Falco scoffed, targeting multiple enemies without any enthusiasm.

'_Funny how quickly he can lose interest in stuff…_' thought Fox, blasting enemies that had snuck up behind Falco's Arwing. "I bet he'll never acknowledge I did that," Fox muttered under his breath, before laughing quietly. "He'll just say they gave up when they saw him and self-destructed!"

"Ya say somethin', Fox?" Falco asked. He had heard Fox, but wasn't quite able to understand what he was saying. It was like gibberish to him. But, he was surprised to hear another voice over the codec.

"I got one!"

That wasn't Fox responding… it was Slippy! Fox heard this too, and was relieved that they wouldn't have to return to Corneria just for him. "I'm glad you found your way here, Slippy," Fox said, but didn't get a response. "Uh… Slippy, is something wrong?"

"Hey, why are ships coming out of the base?" Slippy asked, noticing the hoard of ships leaving the base.

"You didn't hear? Those idiots thought they could just up and take a base that doesn't belong to 'em, an' now they're trying to fight us off, and failing horri—" Falco started, but was interrupted when he noticed a message from R.O.B. 64 had arrived. He opened the channel. "What's up, Rob?" He asked.

"A bomb has been planted at the base." Rob explained, who then closed the channel.

"Well… guess I was wrong." Falco mumbled. "That place is gonna blow if nothin's done 'bout it."

"Geez! Can anyone take care of it!" Fox asked while still fighting off enemies. The answer he got was far from what he expected, and it wasn't from a crewmate.

"Can't let you do that, _Star Fox_."

It was none other than Wolf. That could only mean one thing… Star Wolf was back already.

"Andross has ordered us to take you down." That one was definitely Leon.

"Peppy! Long time no see!" That had to be Pigma, as he was the only one to personally know Peppy outside of the encounter on the Great Fox… But it was also clear because of his stupidity. Pigma had seen Peppy on the Great Fox along with the rest of the Star Wolf crew, and he hadn't been sarcastic or joking with his comment.

"Andross' enemy is _**my**_ enemy." That voice was unfamiliar to Fox and his crew. He must've been a new member to the crew, or maybe he had been the one to deliver Star Wolf the message from Andross, as unlikely as that seemed. But one thing was certain: He was now an enemy to Star Fox. They had no choice but to take him down.

Fox sighed, annoyed. "Just what I need to see… Star Wolf…" Fox thought about the bomb in the base, then to Star Wolf. He had to deal with one first, and it had to be Star Wolf. R.O.B. 64 would most likely warn them if the bomb was in danger of destroying them, and if they tried to go after the bomb, Star Wolf would likely try to shoot them down anyways. He issued the command to the rest of the team. "Let's take care of these guys first."

They would pay for what they did to the Great Fox. They hadn't gotten a good enough punishment previously, in Fox's opinion. The battle was on.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Finishing Fortuna

**Star Fox: The War for Lylat**

_**Chapter Eleven: Finishing Fortuna**_

The fight was on between Teams Star Fox and Star Wolf in the skies above the planet Fortuna, both teams were determined to be the victors. The bomb ticking down inside the Defense Post was on everyone's nerves, too. If the fight went past its prime, there was a chance that there would be no winners.

Fox's first instinct was to hunt down Wolf and blast him out of the sky. He looked around, surveying his surroundings. The entire battlefield was littered with ships that hadn't fled the base and were still defending it. '_Just great…_' Fox thought. Then, between a couple of ships, he could see Wolf's Wolfen fly by. Fox hit the boost and was beginning to chase Wolf when trouble arose for another teammate.

"Fox, get this guy off me!" Slippy said, somewhat freaked out. His Arwing dashed by Fox, who caught a glimpse of the foe chasing Slippy… and it wasn't even a member of Star Wolf attacking him. It was just another one of the enemies defending the Defense Post.

'_Speaking of great things…'_ Fox sighed, then shooting the foe out of the sky. It exploded in mid-air, with the remaining scrap metal falling onto the snowy mountains below. He could see the pilot of the ship parachuting down to the planet below. "Now to deal with that gray-haired thug…" Fox muttered, clearly referring to Wolf. But where was he? Wolf wasn't anywhere near where Fox had last seen him. "_Dang it_, I can't see him anywhere!" Fox growled, still searching.

"You're right," Wolf laughed over the radio to Fox, "You can't see me, but you'll be seeing your dad soon. How does that make you feel, Fox?" Wolf growled shooting multiple blasts at Fox. Now wasn't the time for caring about snide remarks his foe said. Rather, it was time to keep focused and fight. Thinking quickly, Fox did a barrel roll, deflecting the shots. With the speed of Wolf's ship, though, the blasts missed him completely, hitting various ships not involved in the fight against Star Wolf.

Falco saw this and decided to try and catch Wolf off-guard with a sneak attack. "Time to make that stinkin' greyhound howl as I shoot him outta the sky!" Falco laughed quietly, targeting Wolf. Unfortunately, Falco wasn't the only pilot to have this type of plan in mind. Leon was tailing Falco, trying to slam his Arwing or blast it out of the sky. Either way, he wanted revenge for what had occurred on the Great Fox earlier. "Shoot… he's right behind me, aint he?" Falco asked, as sarcastic as always, to Fox.

"Yep." Fox mumbled, deciding to search for different prey. Falco wasn't the kind of animal to ask for help, so it would be best for both parties to let Falco deal with Leon.

"Heh, time to do what I do best: Blast these scumbags outta the sky!" Falco grinned, launching multiple charged shots against Wolf. The shots damaged the left wings of Wolf's ship, and his Wolfen became unstable due to it. Surprised, Wolf flew away, looking to deal with other opponents. Falco then turned all of his attention to Leon.

Perhaps he could shake Leon off by doing a summersault technique. Deciding to give it a shot, Falco flew high into the sky and did a flip, expecting Leon to be caught off guard. But he wasn't. Leon also did a summersault, and the fight between them was back to where it started. Next Falco tried to combine dropping altitude with hitting the brakes. Unfortunately, there were ships still trying to defend the base, and he couldn't hit the brakes without getting rammed or shot by those ships. As such, Leon was still behind him.

"Tch… annoying bird! You should learn to show respect to the great Leon!" Leon snarled, shooting at Falco multiple times, but only 1 or 2 shots landed.

A message was sent to everyone from R.O.B. 64. "Danger. One minute to explosion."There was only a minute left until that bomb was going to blow. They had to take out Star Wolf, and fast!

Running out of ideas, Falco tried desperately to find a path of flight that Leon couldn't follow… but it was no use. "Bah! I can't shake this guy…" Falco muttered annoyed. Then he heard the sound of shots behind him. He looked and saw that Fox had shot Leon, and his Wolfen was plummeting down to the mountains. "What the-! N-no! This can't be happening!" Leon shouted, annoyed. He and his ship fell down to Fortuna and landed in the snow, which seemed to cushion the fall.

"Gee, I've been _saved_ by _Fox_. _How swell_…" Falco said, annoyed. But still, he _had_ been saved, so it was his duty to help out now. "Alright, time for a little payback!" Falco shouted, doing a U-Turn. Wolf was there, so he once again delivered multiple charge shots, this time to the other side of the Wolfen.

"What the heck!" Wolf shouted, annoyed. He tried to turn around and attack his shooter… but he couldn't. He was plummeting down to Fortuna, defeated. "I… can't… lose…!" Wolf cried at before he landed in the snow.

"30 seconds to explosion." R.O.B. said in another message. Peppy heard this, and started to fire more rapidly at the Wolfen he was chasing. After a couple of shots, that Wolfen also fell down to the planet below. Whoever that pilot was, he didn't seem too freaked out about losing…

"I got one of them down!" Peppy announced.

"Me too." Falco replied.

"I got one down as well. I guess that means there's only one more to go!" Fox announced, spotting that last Wolfen not too far away. It wasn't moving at all. Pigma was inside, laughing.

"Haha! With them down, that reward's as good as mine!" He laughed. Suddenly his ship was bombarded with blasts from all corners, and he started plummeting like his comrades. "My beautiful reward!" Pigma cried out.

That was the end of Star Wolf's attack above Fortuna. And with them out of the way, nothing was stopping Star Fox from dealing with the bomb inside of the Defense Post.

"I'll take care of the bomb now!" Fox said, flying down to the base and getting out of his Arwing. He had 15 seconds, but that was more than enough time. He found the bomb immediately in the center of structure. On the bomb was a keypad and room for a seven digit password. Fox thought quickly, and decided that whoever had planted the bomb most likely didn't expect it to be deactivated, and as such likely used a generic password. Fox typed "Andross" in as a password and hit enter. In less than a second, the screen for the password lit up green and had the message "Resume Detonation?" on it. Fox typed "No." and hit enter. The screen went black and He received a message from R.O.B. through his headset.

"Bomb has been disarmed. Mission Accomplished."


End file.
